


Savage Carnal Delight

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9869330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: (Y/n) is a patient at Arkham and crazed. Jerome notices how beautiful she is. And instantly finds ways to have her. All to himself! Enjoy! ;-)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnotherFanficWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherFanficWriter/gifts).



> To an amazing incredible writer! Enjoy! ;-)

Jerome's P.O.V-

Jerome noticed how beautiful (Y/n) was. He'd gotten the info on her quickly too. (Y/n) had slaughtered her whole family in one night. That got his cock aching so bad. That this new girl had him pumping his cock so hard and fast. Spilling hot ropes all over himself. Imaging himself buried deep into her warm wet pussy. Making her cry from the amount of orgasms he'd no doubt give her. 

She sat on top of the tables dancing away. Finding out she was a dancer prior coming to Arkham. But he'd never guess since she was so young. But her body was nicely shaped. He'd made her flesh with his. Forever to know he fucked her.

He had it all planned on how he'd take her. Gag her, tie her up ,and leave her nude to her bed. Make her feel how he felt. She'd tease him to no end. Soon that'd end.

(Y/n)'s P.O.V-

(Y/n) noticed Jerome right away when she got to Arkham. Made her wet virgin pussy soak every time she saw or heard him. She killed her family just land herself in here. Make for damn sure she got the gingers attention. And she did do just that. Made her every night finger fuck herself til she was a sobbing mess. Whimpering his name lowly. Imaging him plowing her for all she was worth.

She still remembered how she made a show for him. Dancing on the tables seductively for his eye's to feast upon her. Keeping her body in shape due to being a dancer for her nasty ex-boss and now King Of Gotham Oswald Cobblepot.

But she had made sure that her seduction upon Jerome worked. She'd slap his hands away as he'd try to touch her. Carnal stares were always shot his way too. The way she always knew when he'd head her way. To aim away from him too. Make him work to get this hot piece of ass. Soon she'd be Jerome's one and only.

The Story-

(Y/n) was falling asleep as light's out had kicked in. Taking off her regulation dress she was told to wear. And getting in bed nude and closing her eye's. Jerome took that time to sneak into (Y/n)'s cell. Uncovering her to reveal she was stunning and flawless. Nobody was going to stop him from taking her.

He was estatic that she lay nude for him. Dirty bitch was too eager and wanting this. Tying up her up wrists and opening her beautiful legs. To look upon what was to be his soon enough. He took off his clothes and lay on his stomach. 

Licking her tiny clit and his taste buds exploded with how sweet her pussy was. Made him dizzy knowing she was that sweet. He felt up her pussy up and saw that she was still a virgin. Joy had erupted from him knowing he was going to steal her virginity. 

"Took you long enough to come and fuck me like the bitch I am for you!" said (Y/n).

"Were you saving this sweet tight virgin cunt for me, dollface?!" asked Jerome.

"Yes I did and that I had to have you. Because if it were any else then I'd kill them. My pussy belongs to you!" said (Y/n).

He after hearing that had delved his hot tongue deep in her pussy. Lapping her necter that leaked from her pussy. Holding her hips to keep them from moving. And making her whine as she was nearing her first orgasm. And fucked his tongue deep and had her screaming her release. Body twitching after he lapped (Y/n)'s sticky sweetness.

"Now dollafce, I am going to rip into you. And you better not hold them pretty moans back. I need to hear them nice and loud. Making you mines now!" said Jerome.

Jerome had slicked his cock up with (Y/n)'s release. Smeaing his precum all over her thigh's. Seeing his prefect little slut about to take cock for the first time. 

"Bet you love being my slut, huh? Your going to be my dirty little whore. To fuck and breed as I see fit!" said Jerome darkly.

Jerome saw more of her sweet necter leak from her swollen pussy. And he rammed the full length of cock in her tight pussy. He stilled himself deep in her.

"Going to fucking ruin you, lil bitch. Going to make damn sure the only name you know is mine!" snarled Jerome.

(Y/n) was in glee as Jerome pounded every ounce of his cock deep in her. Seeing his cock disappear in her over and over again. Relishing how he gripped her hips. Knowing they were going to bruise up from his grip on her. 

"Fuck! Fuck! JEROME! JEROME! JEROME! FUCK! SHIT! JEROOOME!" screamed (Y/n).

Jerome was enjoying how (Y/n)'s tight pussy gripped his huge cock. Like (Y/n)'s pretty tiny pussy never wanted his cock to go. (Y/n) was his and his only now. Jerome was enjoying pummeling (Y/n)'sweet pussy. (Y/n) was overwhelmed by the fierce way he made her cum over and over again. Yelling his again and again.

"Dollface, I am going to spill every ounce of cum deep in you! Fucking mine!" said Jerome.

Jerome started to rub her tiny clit in harsh circles. And it made wail his name very loud. It made Jerome happy that she was his only. Nobody would tear him from her. (Y/n)'s tight pussy gripped his cock and they went barreling towards there release heavily. Jerome emptied every bit of his cum deep in her ruined pussy. They both lay there spent and very exhausted. Clinging to the other for dear life. 

"Now Dollface, This means that you are mine. Nobody touches you but me only. I shit you not if i see another trying to get you... I will kill them dead!" said Jerome.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my crazed maniac! My love! My King!" said (Y/n).

Jerome held onto (Y/n) with all his crazed maniac mind. And his love and Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos, please! Thanks! :-D


End file.
